


Like Flipping A Switch

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [40]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any/any, like flipping a switch. Rodney has an idea and needs Physicist to help with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flipping A Switch

They were naked, entwined beneath the sheets, and John was kissing his way down Rodney's chest when Rodney was struck with a sudden bout of inspiration.  
  
"Wait," he gasped.  
  
John paused, but he hummed against Rodney's skin, and Rodney's pulse stuttered, mind missed a step.  
  
"No, really, wait," Rodney said. "I just had an idea. About using the inter-dimensional bridge to send messages to alternate universes."  
  
John made a questioning noise.  
  
Rodney threaded a hand through his hair, tugged gently. "I know. Joe and Evan are out of the house for the first time in a long time, but I need your help. I need Physicist."  
  
And it was like flipping a switch. One moment John was gazing at him with hungry heat, the next he was sitting up and reaching for clothes, speaking at a mile a minute, firing questions at Rodney. Rodney was suddenly struck that this was what it must have been like when other people had to listen to him.  
  
He was also struck with the notion that all those times John paused, bowed his head, waited for another imprint to take control, and then lifted his head were token gestures. He could transition in an instant.  
  
Rodney wondered how many times John had done that over the years they'd known each other, how many times John's unbelievable luck was actually unparalleled science going on in his head (bad, corrupt, evil science, but somehow acceptable when it was John).  
  
"Earth to McKay." John stood in the doorway, fully dressed in a button-down shirt (mis-buttoned in his haste; John Sheppard was never that clumsy) and too-large jeans (Rodney's). "Come on. This was your idea."  
  
"Right." Rodney scrambled out of bed.  
  
"You might want to put some pants on," John said. And then he leaned in, kissed Rodney gently on the cheek, and for a second he was fully John again. When he spun on his heel and headed for the office, it was like the switch had flipped again. A guy could get whiplash, trying to keep track of his partner's multiple personalities like this. Even when some of them were very helpful and useful.


End file.
